


Sunrise

by Roguenamedevyn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Companionship, Friendship, Keyleth gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguenamedevyn/pseuds/Roguenamedevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyleth finally gets to drink until the sun comes up. But who will join the half-elf in her endeavor? Takes place after the dragons attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting on here for like a month. I'm still not completely happy with it so I may come back and update stuff. Thanks to everyone who gave me wonderful constructive criticism. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I hope you enjoy!

“More! Grog, we’re doing another round! Grog!”

The goliath lumbered over to Keyleth’s small frame, his grin flashing through his bushy beard.

“Are we going to see the sunrise again, Keyleth?”

The druid slung her arm around his neck, leaning into his form and nearly falling off the barstool, sloshing alcohol on the table. Fire burned in her gaze and she lifted her slightly empty tankard to the ceiling.

“To the sunrise!”

And with that she threw back what was left of her ale, droplets spilling from her mouth and trailing down her neck. Making a disgusted face, she wiped it away and swiped her sticky palms on her pants. She was as wild as her hair at this point in the evening. Keyleth whipped back towards the bartender and order four shots of fire-water. Thrusting two small shot glasses to him, she raised one of the glasses in a toast.

“To Vox Machnia!”

Grog raised his glass and with a cheer threw back the fire water, the alcohol forming a warm path from his throat that rested deep in his gut. Quickly, Keyleth grabbed his arm.

“Grog, Grog. Do you know what we should do?”

He studied her carefully, a smile tugging at his lips.

“What’s that?”

“We should go sit on the castle and watch the sunrise!”

She let out a loud gasp and grabbed his bicep.

“Grog! That’s the best idea I’ve ever had. Come with me!”

“Uh, Keyleth-“

“It’ll be fun! I’ll finish my shot and you can finish yours and we can go see it together! We can find the rest of the group and see it as a family, Grog! Hey,”

At this point, Keyleth looked around trying to locate the rest of their party.

“Where is everyone?”

“Uh, I think they left to do their own…stuff?”

Grog noticed the druid’s mood dropped while she sadly kept searching the bar for her friends.

“Oh, okay.”

Trying to make the mood better, Grog did the only thing he could think of.

“Hey, fuck them. Everyone’s been moody lately. Let’s go see that sunrise, yeah?”

Her face lit up as Grog picked up his last shot, downed it, and helped her off the stool. The cold night of Whitestone bit into their faces as they made their way to the street. But with the amount of alcohol consumed and the heat from the bar, the night air was refreshing.

Grog led Keyleth down the street back to the castle, bellowing bar melodies into the night. They didn’t make it far into the castle when a sleepy Cassandra approached them.

“What in the God’s name is that terrible singing?”

Cassandra’s long hair was pulled into a tight braid and she blearily examined the two rabble-rousers. Keyleth was drunkenly leaning into Grog’s side as his giant arm was around her waist to help maintain her balance.

“Cassandra! Care to join us on the roof for some ale?”

The disapproving face she returned was a good enough answer for them. Snorting, Keyleth flung her free arm pointing to the roof.

“Come on Grog, we have to see the sunrise!”

There was a loud resigned sigh that followed them as the two companions moved past Cassandra,

“Please don’t fall off the roof. I’d really hate to have to clean that up. And please remember that there are normal people in the castle that enjoy sleeping.”

That cued Keyleth into placing her index finger upon her lips, engaging in the shushing sound that followed. In a loud whisper,

“You got it Lady Cassandra!”

Eventually the duo found themselves on top of Whitestone Castle, the roof towering over the city. The night air is crisp and the stars start to spark out. Grog plopped his giant self onto the cold concrete and leaned against a wall, taking a long swig from the cask. Realizing that the goliath already made himself comfortable Keyleth threw her weight to the ground, losing her breath in the compact of the hard ground. She leaned into his broad side as she held her empty cup to him with sad eyes.

“I’m empty…”

He snatched the cup from her small hands as he poured some ale into the cup. Ale sloshed onto the ground as he thrust it back into her hand.

“Fixed it!”

She shot him a wide smile and she took a gulp of the ale. After the long swig, she wiped away the droplets of ale that escaped.

“Grog, can I ask you something?”

A grunt was her only response.

“How do you face your fears?”

The Goliath sputtered in his cup, spitting ale around him. Coughing, he wiped off the spilt beverage as he glanced at the half-elf once more.

“Come again?”

Keyleth took the chance to look up into his dark eyes, which were now studying her closely.

“You know, your fears. How do you face them?”

A deep sigh escaped his body and a hand scratched at his beard as he tried to find the right words.

“Well, you have the thing that scares you the most, right? You just imagine your best buddy in danger with the thing that scares you and that fear that you have turns into rage. And then sometimes you just beat the shit out of it until it’s bloodied and not moving anymore. Or take the next course of action that will ensure you and them living."

“So, when was the last time you had to face your fear?”

Grog studied her again,

“Damn your questions, Keyleth. We are here to drink!”

The question was soon forgotten as they lifted their tankards to the early morning sky. Peach gold and pink began peeking above the tree line as Grog and Keyleth completed what was left of the original cask. As Keyleth laid her head back on Grog’s shoulder, she sighed heavily.

“There it is! There’s the sun we missed last time!”

In that moment, as Keyleth and Grog basked in the sunlight there wasn’t a worry about dragons and plans. It was just peaceful.


End file.
